Generally, conventional hydro-electric power systems installed in waterways are not designed for optimal power generation. Typically, these hydro-electric power systems are installed into a waterway and only interact with the water that happens (by chance) to pass through the systems. Accordingly, these conventional systems allow for water to either pass through the systems at its natural rate, or escape the hydro-electric power converters by traveling around the system (rather than through). Therefore, there exists a long-felt but unresolved need for systems and methods for improved hydro-electric power generation.